


Desueto

by RinoaHeart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinoaHeart/pseuds/RinoaHeart
Summary: “Hermione, non posso.”“Severus, sono abbastanza certa che tu sia perfettamente in grado e non vedo perché tu sia così restio.” lo sguardo languido che seguì la frase solenne era un delizioso contrasto, ma non servì a sciogliere la reticenza del mago. Rimase composto, in piedi al centro del Gran Salone deserto e vuoto, la ragazza allacciata al suo braccio che continuava a guardarlo speranzosa dal basso.“Non insistere.”“Sai che lo farò.”L'uomo sconsolato si pizzicò come suo solito il ponte del naso, gesto che Hermione sapeva celare che, oltre all'estremo fastidio, Severus stava considerando la cosa.Per farla felice.Lei.





	Desueto

**Author's Note:**

> Note di RinoaHeart:
> 
> Questa storia nasce durante un workshop introduttivo al Nanowrimo tenuto dalla mia adorata Steno, che è un'attiva scrittrice e che ci ha illustrato nei dettagli l'iniziativa, io lo conoscevo solo per sentito dire. Alla fine, come esercizio, ci ha fatto pescare da un barattolo dei fogliettini con dei prompt random!
> 
> Un pomeriggio davvero carino dove sono venuta a contatto con nuovi scrittori e scrittrici, ho fangirlato e ho scoperto cose nuove!
> 
> Alla fine mi sono decisa a partecipare al Nanowrimo XD
> 
> Ed ecco a voi la storia, che come prompt ha "Desueto". E' la PRIMISSIMA volta che pubblico qualcosa nel fandom di HP, soprattutto su uno ship così raro che però mi ha rapito totalmente negli ultimi mesi XD Immagino questa one-shot come un piccolo spaccato della long che sto scrivendo e che probabilmente cercherò di finire proprio durante il Nano!

“Hermione, non posso.”

“Severus, sono abbastanza certa che tu ne sia perfettamente in grado e non vedo perché tu sia così restio.” lo sguardo languido che seguì la frase solenne era un delizioso contrasto, ma non servì a sciogliere la reticenza del mago. Rimase composto, in piedi al centro del Gran Salone deserto e vuoto, la ragazza allacciata al suo braccio che continuava a guardarlo speranzosa dal basso. 

“Non insistere.”

“Sai che lo farò.”

L'uomo sconsolato si pizzicò come suo solito il ponte del naso, gesto il quale Hermione sapeva celare che, oltre all'estremo fastidio, Severus stava considerando la cosa. 

Per farla felice. 

Lei. 

Sorrise, fra sé. Erano quelli i momenti dove, nonostante ormai fossero una coppia consolidata da anni, continuava a trovare ancora sconcertante la loro unione. 

Ma erano lì, insieme, e ciò che provava era probabilmente ancora più intenso dei primi impacciati mesi. Strinse un po’ più forte la vita di Severus, appoggiando la testa sul suo petto mentre lui, apparentemente indifferente al suo affettuoso contatto, continuava a rimanere in silenzio, una lunga cortina di capelli neri a coprire il povero naso martoriato dai pizzichi. 

Sapeva che era solo una questione di tempo. 

“Hermione, se io volessi anche solo prendere in considerazione la faccenda… devi spiegarmi il PERCHÉ. È una cosa così… desueta!”

“Desueta? La prima danza degli sposi?” Hermione si staccò da lui come se l'avesse colpita a morte. Incrociò le braccia, i capelli selvaggi ancora più del solito. Severus sudò freddo per la prima volta da quando quella discussione era iniziata, ormai una settimana fa. 

Dapprima aveva detto solo un lapidario no, ma la subdola, adorabile strega che l'aveva irretito ormai anni fa, incredibile pensare che potesse succedere, sapeva benissimo che difficilmente le avrebbe negato qualcosa. 

Hermione gli aveva regalato una nuova vita, da molto prima che fra loro succedesse l'incredibile, e a lui  piaceva  farla felice. 

Ma ballare? Insieme? Al loro matrimonio? 

Era ovviamente in grado di farlo. 

Sapeva ballare, e anche bene, era un dannato mago inglese non un buzzurro qualsiasi. Eppure l'idea di ballare davanti a tutti i loro, pochi e selezionati, invitati lo metteva ovviamente a disagio. Hermione sarebbe stata bellissima, un sposa nel pieno fulgore della sua giovinezza e il netto contrasto con la sua vecchiaia e bruttezza sarebbe stato ancora più evidente sotto gli occhi di tutti. 

Sentì le mani esili e calde della sua promessa sulle sue guance e lo sguardo color miele che trovò a pochi centimetri da lui era uno di quelli che sapeva che l’avevano scrutato dentro. 

“Severus, io lo so che stai pensando. Stai pensando di nuovo che tutto ciò ti umilierà perchè secondo te tutti vedranno il vecchio pipistrello dei sotterranei ballare con me, vero?” senza attendere risposta lo attirò a sé e lo baciò a lungo prima di riprendere fiato e continuare. “Non lo accetto. Vuoi sapere perché voglio questo ballo? Ebbene, lo voglio perchè tutto ciò che accadrà è esattamente il contrario. Sotto gli occhi di tutti sarò finalmente una sposa felice, tua moglie!, e l’ho scelto io. Ti ho praticamento costretto a chiedermelo.” Severus non potè trattenere un ghigno soffocato, perché era vero. “Io sono orgogliosa di te! E niente” si allontanò da lui per un attimo, le mani sempre allacciate alle sue e lo squadrò per un attimo. Lo sguardo si ingentilì e Severus si chiese come aveva potuto meritare che una strega così lo guardasse con così tanto amore. “niente, di te può ricordare un vecchio pipistrello.” lo abbracciò di nuovo, forte. “Voglio questa danza ma la voglio solo se tu stesso sarai convinto che tutto ciò che voglio sei tu. Nessuno pensa che tu non sia alla mia altezza, se non tu. Il nostro matrimonio è il coronamento di tutti i sacrifici, gli sforzi, le lotte che abbiamo combattuto per arrivare fin qui. Insieme. E tutto ciò che voglio è volteggiare qui, in questo salone, fra le tue braccia.”   
Hermione non era mai stata così bella mentre, per l’ennesima volta, ribadiva la profondità del loro legame.  Severus l’abbracciò stretta a sé, affondando il viso nei suoi capelli profumati mentre le accarezzava la nuca, la gola stretta in una morsa che gli impediva di proferire anche una sola parola. Ripensò a quando, impossibilitato a parlare sul serio a causa del morso di Nagini, Hermione era riuscita a tirarlo fuori dalla spirale di autocommiserazione in cui era caduto, il loro rapporto anni luce dal diventare ciò che ora li legava così indissolubilmente. E anche ora dopo anni, riusciva a ridargli la fiducia in sé stesso e soprattutto in loro, che nonostante gli anni insieme, a volte vacillava. 

A volte avrebbe voluto guardarsi con gli occhi della sua giovane strega e riuscire a credere veramente in ciò che lei vedeva così chiaramente. 

Rimasero così abbracciati, immersi nel silenzio scandito solo dal fruscio delle carezze sulla schiena di Severus. “Hermione, hai intenzione di consumarmi la giacca nuova?” chiese il mago cercando di ricomporsi. “Non provare a distogliere l’attenzione da ciò che ho detto.” poi lo guardò meglio. “Anche se in effetti questa giacca ti sta proprio bene, non voglio consumarla. Come puoi pensare di sembrare un vecchio pipistrello? Sei davvero sexy.” precisò rassettandogli il risvolto della giacca con sguardo birichino. L’uomo arrossì violentemente e la ributtò contro il suo petto cercando di zittirla. “Cosa dici?” sibilò guardandosi intorno, quasi avesse paura di vedere spuntare qualche studente, mentre sentiva dei pugnetti di protesta sul suo petto. Hermione si liberò, i capelli arruffati dalla finta lotta per liberarsi, e lo guardò sorridendo. Alluse all’elegante completo nero che indossava per la serata, la cena di Natale fra professori e pochi intimi che si sarebbe tenuta fra qualche ora nel castello, al momento vuoto per le vacanze invernali.

“La verità! Guardati! Sei un mago di 44 anni, il che vuol dire che sei nel pieno della tua giovinezza. Persino i babbani ora passati i quarant’anni si sentono ancora dei ragazzini!” Severus storse la bocca, non convinto dell’ argomentazione. E’ vero, si era ripulito con gli anni, letteralmente. Era uscito dalla depressione che lo aveva afflitto negli ultimi vent’anni. Aveva finalmente  di nuovo tempo e voglia di dedicarsi alla sua igiene personale. Aveva ripreso un minimo di salute che per anni gli era stata negata e non sembrava più a un passo dalla morte. Aveva ritrovato un’autostima che pensava ormai seppellita insieme alla sua giovinezza.

Ma si sentiva ancora decisamente... desueto . 

Come quell’antica tradizione del primo ballo degli sposi, che però non voleva negare alla sua amata Hermione.  Lei aveva tirato fuori la sua parte migliore, rendendolo in grado di amarsi e amare di nuovo. 

E finalmente, il suo orgoglio Serpeverde ebbe la meglio. Non avrebbe permesso all’autocommiserazione di farsi spazio nel loro giorno speciale. Lui era Severus Snape, un mago potente che aveva lavorato sodo per riprendersi ciò che gli era stato negato per gran parte della sua vita. 

Amore, rispetto, fiducia. 

Era orgoglioso di ciò che era diventato, della sua nuova inaspettata vita e della donna che stava per sposare.   
E sì, l’avrebbe fatta volteggiare fra le sue braccia come desiderava, non sentendosi un perdente o un miracolato.   
Scosse la testa, prendendo la mano di Hermione e mettendola sulla sua spalla, cingendole poi la vita e alzando le loro mani intrecciate. Lei sgranò gli occhi presa alla sprovvista. 

“E dunque, su che cosa vorresti danzare il nostro primo ballo?” chiese stringendola a sé.  
La felicità negli occhi di Hermione era quasi palpabile, sembrava di poterli vedere sprizzare scintille di gioia.  
“Sei sicuro? Davvero?” poi abbassò la voce, più seria. “Severus, sai che non voglio costringerti a fare nulla che tu non voglia. Abbiamo deciso tutto insieme per queste nozze e non voglio metterti a disagio.”

Il mago apprezzò la sua preoccupazione. Si avvicinò al suo orecchio e le sussurrò il flusso di pensiero di poc’anzi, tutto d’un fiato. Non le avrebbe nascosto nulla, mai.

“Ti amo Hermione, e non ho paura di dimostrarlo.” concluse guardandola negli occhi.  
La giovane strega aveva gli occhi lucidi. Severus non era un uomo da grandi dichiarazioni e quelle rare volte in cui si lasciava andare non poteva fare altro che commuoversi. E vedere che almeno in parte, l’uomo che amava si riconosceva finalmente un po’ di credito la riempiva di sincero orgoglio e felicità.  
Non era necessario rispondere, sapeva bene ciò che provava per lui, glielo diceva e dimostrava ogni giorno. 

Appoggiò la testa sul suo petto, lasciandosi andare alla sua presa per il ballo.

“Allora, lascerò che sia tu a scegliere la musica.” lo guardò di nuovo, sorridendo sorniona “del resto non dovresti essere tu il mago più esperto di questa tradizione  desueta ?”

Dopo un secondo di silenzio, le risate di entrambi riempirono ogni angolo del Grande Salone.

 


End file.
